The Tell-Tale Heart but Done in Violette1st Style
Based on this William: Hello everyone. I'm sure our wondering who am I. Well my name's William, and they're many people that I hate. Nikolas Cruz, Donald Trump, No BS, you name it. But there is not one, but two people I hate more than any of those previously stated. And that is Basket and Ball. For those who don't know, Basket is a female basketball basket while Ball is a male basketball. These two are in love. And while I don't have a problem with it, it's just that they're weird. They date like, every second. And they don't even care about what the public thinks! I even caught them doing "lewd things" in the bathroom! Tonight, however, will be the big night. By that, I am going to separate these two, and they will never make love again! This is gonna be amazing! Tonight... William: Okay, I am at the park. I see the two come around. The two greet each other Basket: So Ball, what do you want to do? Ball: Well there's no one around, we can do 1 V 1! Basket: Are you serious? We have no other ball besides you! Ball: So? Basket: Well... besides you of course... (in a seductive tone) Ball: Basket... d-do you wanna... do it? Basket: y-yes... Basket kisses Ball William: Oh... my... god... they're doing it... The two go on the grass Ball: What are you waiting for? Basket: Here we go, champ! William: Oh my god... this can't be happening... for them to do it... NO! You must wait! Ball: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! William: I can't hold it... I can't... I MUST DO WHAT'S RIGHT!!! William charges at the two. He uses a axe to chop Ball. He quickly deflates Basket: BALL!!! Ball: w-why....... (dies) Basket: WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! William: I'M DONE WITH YOU ALL!!! William uses the axe to chop off the pole of Basket. It decapitates her and she dies William: YES!!! THEY'RE DEAD!!! Oh shoot! Can't let anyone hear! Gotta get rid of the evidence! William disassembles the two into little pieces. He takes the remains in a bag and cleans up the blood. He then takes the bag inside the house and then conceals the bag under the floor William: Now no one will suspect a thing! The next morning, the doorbell rings Violette: I got it! Violette opens the door Police #1: Hi! We are the Inanimate Object Police Department of Mont Airy, otherwise known as the IOPD. Violette: Inanimate Object Polie? Police #2: Yep! We got a case. Violette: What's the case? Police #1: Well Basket and Ball have gone missing in the area. We suspect there was foul play. Your son, William, was probably involved in this. Police #2: So we want to interview him. Violette: Why sure! Later... William: So in other words? Police #1: Did you do it? William: Of course not! I wasn't even in the park! Police #2: Then what happened? William: Well they both told me that they were going to Hilton Head Island in South Carolina. I guess they haven't told anyone. Police #1: Oh. Well I guess it was a false alarm. William: In fact, I can offer you guys some McDonald's. Police #2: McDonald's! William: Yep! We brought some for breakfast, but we have some you can have. Police #1: Sign me up! Police #2: Sounds like a good plan! The officers have their breakfasts at a table William: (whispering) They're eating at the exact spot the bags are in! This is amazing! Suddenly, a ringing is heard from William's ear William: Uhhh.... Police #1: Are you alright? William: I'm fine! The ringing becomes louder William: (to himself) It can't be... the heartbeat! It's the two! The ringing is as loud as a jet engine William: (to himself) This is too much! I can't even hear anything else! Police #2: Is he alright? Police #1: Probably nothing. The ringing is so loud, William feels nausea William: (to himself) I can't do this anymore... it's too much... I MUST CONFESS NOW!!! William lets out a agonizing scream and flips the table William: OKAY!!! YOU GUYS WIN!!! I WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED THE TWO!!! LOOK BELOW THE FLOOR!!! I BURIED THEIR REMAINS UNDER THERE!!! COME LOOK AT THEIR HIDEOUS BODIES!!! Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta Category:Parody